


Ninja Academy

by My_Content_Is_Trash (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will go down with these ships, the children are all ninjas, they're just too cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_Content_Is_Trash
Summary: BLAH BLAH BLAH GAY NINJAS AND SHITthis is a roleplay turned story that me and some friends who don't do AO3 work on together.





	1. Intro and Explanation

Ok here are some meanings of the anime archetypes  
Tsundere- Abusive sometimes, and super nice other times (tries to hide their affections by being rude, but sometimes lets it slip)  
Dandere- Quiet, keeps to themselves, want to socialize but are too shy for that, but when they get comfortable they are all nice and happy  
Yandere- Love makes them crazy, and they will kill for their love. if they don’t get their love to love them back, they probably die  
Kuudere- Calm, cool, doesn’t show that much emotion, not affected by situation around them, logical thinker  
Mayadere- A Tsundere that starts as a villain, but becomes good if they fall in love or something like that  
Kamidere- Bossy, demanding, demands special treatment  
Moe- Pure and wholesome, must protect, trusting, sweet and loving  
Genki- happy, full of energy  
Oneesan/Ane- the mature people who are helpful, affectionate, reliable, responsible, down to earth, and have leadership skills  
Dojikko- the clumsy ones that trip all the time, and press buttons that say DO NOT PRESS and stuff  
Ojousama- princesses, demanding and stuck up  
Neko- just a person who is half cat and acts like one  
Chibi-Crybaby

 

 

Lulana. Spirit animal: a White Tiger. Traits: lucky, convincing, truthful, happy. ‘Power’: can jump very far. Weakness: Lying. In other words, she can't lie, and it hurts when other people lie to her. If someone lies to her, and she finds out, she keeps getting weakened until they apologize. Weapon: Two samurai swords that can be put together. Moe.

Jayden. Spirit animal: a White wolf. Traits: street smart, fun loving, stubborn and has a protector vibe. She can be a little pessimistic and if she doesn’t know or trust you, she won’t tell you anything about her. Very fun loving, though, when you’re her friend. Is a little unusually strong, though not enough to be a power, and very good at fighting. Power: heat. Can make anything or anywhere she is or touches hotter in an instant. Weakness: Swimming, water, ice. Her father got killed in a big accident with a volcano. Her mother committed suicide bc she had so much grief. She had to live on the streets most of her life. If you insult her about that in any way, she thinks u have betrayed her, so much, you are now officially her enemy, not her friend. Weapon:Twin Whips. Tsundere/Oneesan. 

Warrene. Spirit animal: Creme d’Argent Rabbit. Traits: Can pull of an innocent look, manipulative, calculating, wants to know everything about her surroundings, doesn’t like being kept in the dark. ‘Power:’ Has very good vision, can see clearly and further than most. Weakness: She needs to have lots of info to assess a situation, and can’t do very well if she feels she doesn’t have enough. Weapon: Extended claws. Onnesan. 

Puna. Spirit animal: Dragon. Traits: Very strong leadership traits. Usually very calm but can be very hot-tempered. Cursed to never betray a friend, (Dragons are very loyal and can be depended on). When angered, she can raise the heat of anything she touches for only five minutes. Can be trusted with anything and usually tries not to show her weaknesses. Example: Crying, feeling sad, Etc. Power: Can grow to be really, really strong. Uses her strength to her advantage in a fight or to help her friends while defeating enemies. Weakness: Betrayal. Can’t betray or deny a friend. Loyalty is her greatest strength and weakness. Weapon: Large shoulder spikes that also can be used as protection. (Like a shield or a blade.) Kuudere/Tsundere/Ane

Mwo. Spirit animal: Spotted hyena. Traits: likes to joke, but has a dark sense of humor. Will do anything that Warrene tells her to do, not because she’s stupid, but because she has a huge crush on her. (i think that they should be in a relationship?) loves evil laughing and long walks in the park (hehehehehhe). ‘power’: can manipulate the wind, so she can do things like float, but sometimes when she gets really angry or excited, she can knock people over. Weakness: None. DUN DUN DUN. JK her weakness is insults. But only insults that are super personal. She was abused as a child. Sometimes, even when people are joking, Mwo will start uncontrollably sobbing. Weapon: Staff thingie. Total Yandere/Chibi 

Trixy Spirit Animal: Spider Traits: Very physically fit, doesn’t talk that much, prefers silence, mysterious. Power: memes. (LOL JK) Can climb walls and all that spider stuff. Weakness: memes (LOL JK AGAIN) Extremely loud noises, but no one knows. Weapon: Knife. Half villain. ??? Best friend to Jayden. Mayadere/Dandere 

Alex. Spirit Animal: Eagle. Traits: Constantly writing, eidetic and photographic memory, know-it-all, very smart. Power: Whatever she writes comes to life. Weakness: Everything and nothing. At the same time. Weapon: A very very sharp quill. Kuudere u make no sense

Evek. Spirit Animal: Maned wolf (Fun fact: Maned wolves are actually not wolves. They are types of canines classified under something else I can’t remember.) Traits: Keeps to self, quiet, only talks to good friends, not super trusting. Power: Hair can do things. Weakness: Scissors or other blades. Weapon: Extended fangs. Dandere/Neko? 

 

Our villains:

(The characters that our heroes have to find/eliminate) 

Sibyl. Spirit animal: Bengal Tiger. Traits: Mostly calm, confident, regal, not very empathetic or sympathetic. Power: Can control rocks and such. Weakness: They are weakened by wind and water. Weapon: Butcher knife. Wanted for: Killing several innocents who didn’t please her, defying several laws, as well as attempting to burn down the Mt. Sapphire Academy. Ojousama.

Marigold. Spirit animal: mink. Traits: Self-absorbed, control freak, snobby, stuck-up. Power: Can turn anyone to gold with her touch. Weakness: If something isn’t good enough for her, she won’t have it. She’s also weak to anything silver. Weapon: Mace. Wanted for: Turning teachers to gold at Mt. Sapphire Academy after they gave her bad grades, trying to take over Mt. Sapphire Academy. Ojousama/Kamidere/

Pacific. Spirit Animal: Pacific Blackdragon. Traits: Headstrong, full of himself, strong, good swimmer. Power: Can swim longer and faster than a fish, can turn people into fish or fish into people. Weakness: Fire. Weapon: Twin spears. He has a crush on Lulana but is too macho to act like it. Wanted for: Turning all the fish in the science room into people that he told to kidnap the principles daughter, and turning the teachers into fish. Ojousama/Yandere 

Merlyn. Spirit Animal: Merlin. (Bird) Traits: Cold, heartless, psychotic, insane. Power: can turn herself or others into birds. Weakness: Can move fast through the air but is slow and awkward on land. Weapon: Sickle. Wanted for: Setting all the birds free from the school aviary and forcing them to do their bidding, killing a teacher with glee. (Has a crush on Warrene, but when she reveals it, Mwo kills her, spurring a bout of insanity from Mwo, eventually corrupting Warrene too. They are evil for a while, but the girls find a way to heal them.)Yandere/Kuudere/Mayadere

Starfall. Spirit Animal: Spider. Traits: Heartless, psychotic, sly, destructive. Power: All that weird magic stuff. Weakness: Unknown. Where: In the Starfall Stone. At some point Pacific, Marigold, and Sybil come back and steal the stone, then Starfall goes and takes over Trixy and all that stuff. Mayadere.

 

Some important objects: 

Starfall Stone: Increases power levels of the owner. It is unknown how it was originally discovered, though it’s been passed through several generations. Currently owned by Trixy. 

Bloodfall Stone: Gives the bearer lots of power, but also drives them insane. Is formed when someone kills another in cold blood, with no remorse. No current owner, though Mwo gets the stone after she kills Merlyn. When this stone is destroyed, it reforms as the bearers true stone.

Everfall Stone: Stone remains forever tied to the owner, and can never be taken away or given to someone else. Increases the owner’s power to protect and defend, not fight back. This stone has been around for thousands of years and remains hidden in deep caves until the right person finds it. Future owner: Puna.

Memoryfall Stone: Can show the owner old memories and visions of what happened in the past. Heavily connected to the Bloodfall Stone, this stone appears when one witnesses the slaughter that brings upon the Bloodfall Stone. Unlike the Bloodfall Stone, there's only one, and it is passed as more and more Bloodfall Stones are made. Future Owner: Warrene. 

Moonfall Stone: this stone harnesses the moonlight to give the owner the powers of the sky. Owner: Lulana 

 

Firefall Stone: Increases the wearer's powers concerning the elements (fire, water, etc.). But while their power strengthens, the weakness also grows more fatal. Future owner: Jayden. Her father found it when he was searching a “sleeping” volcano. The volcano erupted and he died, but the stone was found on his dead body, so they studied it. There was a note in his handwriting, to give it to his daughter when she was young.

 

Inkfall Stone: An inky black stone that gives the bearer the ability to bring their drawings to life. Owner: Alex

Freefall Stone: This stone gives the bearer the power to fly, to fall from any height without being hurt. It also gives them the ability to turn into their spirit animal. Future owner: Mwo (After the Bloodfall Stone is destroyed.) 

Deathfall Stone: This stone, like the Everfall stone, only ever has one owner. The stone gives this one bearer the power to rip someone’s soul from their body. The current owner is Merlyn, and when she dies it is left untouched until Sibyl tries (and fails) to harness its power.


	2. Lulana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lulana's first day at Mt. Sapphire Academy, a school for ninjas. she is very nervous, but she meets new friends along the way.

First day. Nervous. Ragh. Can't control myself. SCREAM. 

“A-are you ok? My name is Puna. You new?” Standing in front of Lulana was a girl she hadn’t even noticed before bumping into her. Lulana dropped to the floor and begin to pick up her books. Puna asked the question again.

“Oh! Yeah… I’m new. I’m ok. I mean, yes, I am new. And yes, I’m ok. Thank you for asking.” Lulana stammered.

Puna laughed. “You're welcome.” 

Even my thoughts are a mess. I need to remind myself that I’m in control. 

Puna helped her up, and they started down the hall, walking at a somewhat slow pace. 

“Hey, I hear some people will be getting their first assignments, soon. I hope I get mine!” Puna giggled nervously, rocking on the balls of her feet. “Wouldn’t that be great? Out in the world already.” 

Lulana nodded, intrigued by the subject. “Does everybody get one?” 

“I’m not sure. I just think it’s the most elite, those with the best grades these past few years, but I don’t really know.” Puna’s look was rather off-putting, like she wanted to be your friend, but could eat you if you made her mad. 

“Oh. I don’t know if I’d be ready but… It does sound kind of fun.” 

There was a ringing and Lulana looked up at the clock. They were late for their class. 

“Come on!” Puna grabbed Lulana’s wrist and they ran about the corridors, searching for their class. “I’m hoping we’ll be together… Most people in our grade are. But, you know. No time to look at our schedules right now!” 

When Lulana entered the classroom, there was an air of unwelcomeness, like everybody was about to shun her. She shuddered. At least I know Puna will be my friend… I hope. 

The teacher had the kindest face in the room. “Puna? I expect you’re late because you were showing Lulana around?” 

How does she already know my name? 

“Oh, uh, of course!” Puna nods eagerly. Lulana nodded as well, hoping it would get her out of trouble. 

“Well, then. I suppose I could excuse you, just this once. Take a seat wherever you’d like. Welcome, Lulana. My name is Ms. Abertura.” 

Puna pulled Lulana over to a table where two others were sitting. Both of them were clearly concentrated; one on her and the other on the teacher. She waved at the one staring at her but they did not return the gesture. Instead, they looked at Puna and gave her a sly grin. 

“Glad you made it, Puna. Good to see you again.” 

Puna shrugged. “Guess it’s good to see you, too, Warrene.” Puna turned to face Lulana. 

“Lulana, this is Warrene, with the orange hair, and next to her is Jayden.” Jayden had the longest hair she has ever seen, with very dark eyes as well. Lulana had the strangest feeling that every aspect of her was being examined like she could keep nothing from Warrene and Jayden, who were both now staring right at her. 

“Uh, hi?” Lulana said. “Are you… analyzing me? Because it's kinda scary” 

Neither replied. Jayden grinned and gave a small wave. Warrene nodded her head.

“And there at the table right in front of Warrene is her girlfriend, Mwo. Don’t say anything insulting. She’s had a rough life, and the smallest insult will trigger an hour long crying session.” Puna seemed serious, so Lulana decided not to mess with her. “Oh, and over there are-” Puna suddenly turned back to the teacher, who had started to speak.

“Today, we will be preparing for our first assignments, which will be handed out within the next few weeks. As I’m sure all of you know, only the most elite will be chosen for these tasks, So I hope all of you try your hardest on these tests.” 

“Tests?” Jayden sighed. “I was hoping we wouldn’t have to do these until later.” 

The teacher laughed. “Don’t worry, Jayden. These won’t be written tests. We’ll go in groups of eight, one team against the other, two teams per round. You’ll be with whoever’s at your table, as well as one other table with you. Not very formal, but this is more of a team-building exercise.” She turned to Lulana. “Lulana, since this is your first day here, you can skip out on this, if you’d like, though I suppose you’ve had some training before. You could always sit on the sidelines if you want.” 

Puna replied for her. “Oh, no, I’m sure she’ll be fine. Don’t worry, her teammates will help her.”   
Lulana nodded nervously. She wasn’t sure how she felt. Before she could say anything, she was walking out the door, alongside her new teammates and friends. Only one day in and I’m already being assessed on my skills. 

The testing room was bigger than any room Lulana had ever seen in her life. It was currently a blank, empty, and almost daunting void, but Lulana watched as the teacher pressed a tiny button on one of the side walls, prompting it to turn on. 

Color and sound exploded across the room. It was overwhelming, too much for somebody to take in at one time. Lulana stepped backward. “Is… that what we’ll be using?” 

Warrene nodded. “And I think we’re going first.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Look at all of it. It’s just the stuff that’ll most likely weaken us. We’ll need teamwork to get through all of it.” 

Puna winced, her skin growing paler. “Stuff that’ll weaken us? I don’t think anyone will be good at this…” 

Jayden shrugged. “I wouldn’t worry. We’ll get through it.” 

Sure enough, the teacher called them to compete first. Lulana looked at their competitors. They looked strong and rather fit. I hope I don’t fail my team. Maybe my power will be of some use for once. 

The teacher also put them together with another group. Warrene immediately went to stand with Mwo, who giggled.

Puna grinned. “Hey, guys! Good thing we’re with you. Lulana, you’ve already heard about Mwo, but here’s Trixy, Alex, and Evek. Guys, this is Lulana.” 

Lulana nodded and shook hands with Alex and Evek, but Trixy refused to do it.

“Huh? Hey, you didn’t shake my hand,” said Lulana. Trixy didn’t reply, she turned back around. She went to stand by Jayden. Well, she’s sort of a jerk. Thought Lulana.

As they entered, Lulana took into account what she was seeing. Nothing looks too bad… 

Warrenne seemed to be calculating her again. What does she think of me? 

There was a click and steam filled the room. A robotic voice began to speak: “Welcome, players. Let’s begin the course.” 

Puna grabbed hands with the others. “Alright, team. We’re up against a few great competitors, so let's focus on teamwork.” 

Warrenne and Jayden nodded, Mwo giggled, and Lulana grinned. We’ll do just fine. They seem focused and hard-working. We’ll dominate the other team. 

Then, Lulana stepped backwards, examining every angle of the course. We’re so dead.   
><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><  
“Um… is any of this stuff legal?” Lulana asked timidly.

“I don't think it's illegal. But then again, here we are in a school that's built into a mountain, so anything is possible.” Warrene said as she shrugged.

“That's… comforting.” Lulana sighed. They had begun to creep forward, trying to avoid being caught by a group of robots. “Is this what you do every day, or is this special?” 

“Oh, it’s not particularly special. We’re always doing some kind of training.” 

Jayden shushed them from ahead. 

“Right. Sorry.” Lulana re-focused all of her attention towards the task at hand. She looked ahead; they were almost through the robots when the insults started coming.

“You can’t do this. You are too weak, too stupid, to brainless. There is no way that you will ever accomplish anything.” the robotic voices sounded harsher than usual. Lulana turned to start moving again but stopped when she heard sobbing. It was Mwo. 

“I can’t do it. I’m worthless.” she choked out through sobs.

Jayden rolled her eyes, but Warrene ran over and crouched next to her, whispering to her. Mwo’s breathing started becoming more normal.

“What would I do without you, Warrene?” she said before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

“Well, you would mope and cry a lot more,” Warrene said, blushing.

“Can you guys stop flirting and be quiet? You’re gonna give me a stomachache. It’s actually sickening how sweet you are,” Jayden sighed and shook her head. Lulana understood. It was VERY sickening.

Warrene kissed Mwo on the cheek and they stood up, holding hands.

“Fine. but I’m not leaving her side for the rest of the simulation.” Warrene glared.

They continued, ignoring the robots, but came to a stop once again as Mwo was suddenly swept into the air, dangling from a pole by her feet. She squeaked in fear, swinging back and forth rather violently. Warrene reached to pull her down, but she was up too high. 

Mwo’s eyes were worried. “Um… can we find a way to get me down, please?” 

Puna attempted to climb the pole, but her efforts failed, and she slipped to the bottom. “Oh, this is impossible!” 

Warrene stepped backward and examined the pole from afar. “Oh, dear. That looks… complicated. OK, does anybody have any ideas?” 

The others shook their heads and shrugged, confused. 

Puna tried once more but slid down again, her face red with frustration. 

“The probability of you failing is…” Alex begins, but everyone ignores her soon to be negative comment. Puna shoots her a disappointed look and stops in her tracks at her third attempt, her arms already straining to prepare for it.

Warrene’s frustration showed through every part of her. “Come on… someone, please help!” 

Mwo shook and swayed, running the rope through her fingers nervously. “Guys, it’s Ok… I suppose you could just… leave me…” 

“No!” Warrene was the first to reply. “Come on, guys. We’ve got to get her down. There’s got to be a way!”

“That would not be a very smart decision. If we leave you, then we will be one person short, and our only chance at beating the other teams is to have all members accounted for.” Everyone seems to ignore this new comment from Alex, turning their attention to Mwo as she dangled, her face turning pale. 

Puna shook her head. “We’ll have to think of something, but, well, the longer we stall, the farther ahead the other team gets!” 

Alex nods, as if to prove her point, but everyone tries to ignore her, even if they know she is right.

“Yes, please do hurry… The blood’s kinda running to my head, you know?” 

Lulana stepped forward. “Guys, this isn’t working. Maybe… well, does anyone have something sharp? We need to try to cut her down.” 

Jayden dropped to her knees. “Let me see if I can find a rock down here.” They began to search the area. 

“The probability of finding a rock on this type of terrain is…”

“ALEX!” Everyone shouts and Alex backs away, holding a slight grin on her face.

“Nothing!” Puna stood up. “Nobody has anything?” 

Lulana rummaged through her pocket, pulling out a shard of glass. My old photo… She pulled out the photo, as well. There’s mom… I hope she misses me. 

Warrene grabbed the shard. “We’ll just have to try it.” She began to saw at the rope and bit by bit, it began to pull apart. “Got any more?” 

Lulana nodded absent-mindedly. She pulled out some more, and the others grabbed one each. Mother… 

There was a thud and Mwo hit the ground, head first. She got to her feet, dusting herself off. “Yowch… thanks for getting me down, guys.” There was still a rope attached to her ankle, but she didn’t mind. “Come on. We’ve gotta keep going.” 

As they ran on, Evek checked her watch. “Well, if it helps you, that only took us about 5 minutes, or so. Most likely a weakness that only applies to the other team, which is why none of us had too much trouble.” 

Lulana glanced at what was ahead. Water. Lots and lots of water. 

To her right, Jayden shuddered. “Oh, dear. I’m not looking forward to that.” 

As they reached the edge of the water, Warrene stopped anybody from jumping in. “Hold on… There might be sharks or something. No, wait… it looks mostly safe, but still...” 

Mwo shook her head. “I think it’s safe. I’m going in.” Warrene tried to talk her out of it but she had already jumped in, ready to prove herself. Everyone held their breath as they waited for her to reemerge. 

10 seconds… 11 seconds… 12 seconds… 

And then there she was, climbing out on the other bank. “Don’t worry!” she called. “It’s safe! No sharks!” 

Warrene growled. “Don’t do that! We couldn’t have known whether it was dangerous!” 

“Yes, but now we know!” 

Warrene rolled her eyes. “Oh, fine.” 

Lulana breathed a sigh of relief, then jumped in after her. The water was cold but that didn’t bother her too much. If Mwo said it was safe, it must be safe. When she climbed out the other side, she noticed the only one left behind was Jayden. 

“Come on, Jayden!” Puna urged. “You can do it! There’s nothing to be afraid of; it’s just a little cold!” 

Jayden shivered. “I-I can’t! It’s too far, and I hate swimming!” 

“Oh, please.” Alex sighed. “You’ll be fine! Just do it!” 

Jayden shook her head. “You don’t understand. It’s OK, just go on! I’ll distract the other team while I’m here.” 

“Will people please stop asking to be left behind?” Puna stomped her foot in anger. “Nobody is getting left behind.” 

“Well, I’m not swimming over there.” 

“Jayden, please just this once?” 

“No. You just don’t understand! Go on ahead!” 

“There’s gotta be something we can do to bring you over… What if somebody else here swims with you?” 

She opened her mouth, then closed it again, then opened it, then closed it, then opened it once more. “Fine.” 

“Alright, then Alex, you can go over.” 

Lulana held her breath as Alex swam to the other bank, and let it out when they reached the bank. 

“Come on, Jayden. We’ll be quick.” 

As they swam over, Lulana peered over the edge of the water to see their shapes make their way through it. Jayden seemed to be struggling. She’s so brave, deciding to do this. I hope she’s alright. 

When the pair climbed back out, they were wet all over and Jayden looked rather cold, though Lulana and her new friends began to cheer. “Come on, guys! Let’s go forward!” 

Cheering and whooping, the group headed onward. 

I hope whatever’s up next is the last thing… I never did anything like this at my old school. Guess it’s good I got accepted, though. ‘Least I have some good friends, now. 

Lulana was the last to see the next obstacle, as she had been trailing in the back previously. Whatever it was, it was huge. It towered above them all. 

A castle of some sort? 

Puna frowned. “Looks like we’re going to have to go in if we want to get to the other side.” 

The others nodded. Mwo shivered. “I don’t like the looks of it, much.” 

Warrene studied it. “Well, there’s certainly no hope of us climbing under or over, so we better go inside. Let’s just hope it’s not too dark in there.” The group started to walk towards the door, but all of a sudden, Trixy dropped from the sky.

“OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU HERE?!!” screamed Laluna. Everyone started to panic, but they quickly calmed down, all except Lulana. “AHHH IT’S A GHOST! Wait a sec, why are you all so calm now?”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Trixy can climb and drop… I mean, Trixy does that a lot.” Puna grinned. 

“Oh. Well, anyways, let’s just go inside the castle.” 

As they walked inside, they were enveloped in complete darkness. Lulana reached out for somebody’s hand and took the first one she landed on. She could only hope it was a member of her team that she had touched. 

There was a cry; not of pain or fear, but of shock. She tried to look around to see who had made the noise but she couldn’t see anybody. “Puna? Warrene? Was that either of you?” 

There was silence for another moment, then a sickening thump and a creak as a door opened. 

“Who fell?” It was Puna speaking, now. Her voice floated to everyone’s ears, clear and understood. 

When there was no reply, so Puna asked again. “Who fell? Please, if you fell, just say so!” 

“I-it was me… I think.” Mwo. I’m glad she’s Ok. 

“Are you alright?” Warrene yelped.

“Yeah. I guess you could say that I’m falling for you!”

“Awwww.” Lulana could practically hear Warrene blush.

“Barf.” Jayden groaned.

“Whoever’s near her, help her up, please!” Puna’s voice broke the conversation. 

Lulana felt around until she felt an arm sticking in the air. She helped Mwo to her feet. “Let’s try moving forward.” 

They weren’t moving very quickly; Lulana found herself bumping into whoever was in front of her over and over. There were no more sounds until another sudden scream, though it was considerably longer than the previous one. Lulana jumped backward. 

“Who was that?” She called out to anybody willing to answer. 

Another scream was all she received. Next to Lulana, somebody shivered. From their whimpers, she realized it was Trixy who had shivered. But she didn’t scream… So who did? 

There it was again. Something sticky and oozing crept along the floor. Lulana tried to walk but her shoes felt wet. She leaned down to touch what it was. It wasn’t water; that was for sure. 

The screams were louder and more frequent, now. It was almost annoying, seeing as whoever was screaming wasn’t dead enough to have their vocal chords cut off. “Is everyone alright?” She called. 

Another scream.

“Everyone check the walls for a switch or something!” Lulana heard Mwo yell.

She felt around and yet all that met her fingers was the smooth wall, stretching on and on as she walked. 

“I found it!” Jayden yelled.

The lights flickered and everyone seemed okay, for a moment. Warrene was huddled on the floor; she had been the one screaming, after all. The wet substance was something sticky and red. Fruit punch? But then she also saw Trixy on the floor. Oh, Lulana thought, she must hate darkness, or maybe screaming. That’s why she shuddered when Warrene screamed. 

She looked at Trixy again. In her right hand, she was clutching a sharp dagger. There was another scream, this time from Puna, who had collapsed on the floor. Everyone crouched on the floor beside her, but when she came to, she started screaming again.

“WHAT? What’s wrong?!” Jayden screamed.

“Trixy… she killed someone! And… so did Mwo and Warrene. And… they laughed about it. They betrayed us!” Puna was hysterical.

“W-what are you talking about?” Mwo felt Puna’s forehead. “Are you… are you hallucinating, or something?” 

“Don’t touch me!” Puna waved Mwo away. “Murderer! You killed somebody!” 

“No, they didn’t! It’s just the building, it must be tricking you!” Lulana cried as she started to hyperventilate. What was happening? She never knew the course would get this intense. Is this what our missions will end up being like? 

Puna burst into tears, something Lulana thought she’d never do. She’s usually so strong! Did Mwo, Warrene, and Trixy actually kill somebody? They wouldn’t… it has to just be the building tricking us! 

Warrene kneeled down next to Puna. “Please, Puna. You know we wouldn’t murder anybody. It’s just the building trying to trick you! You’ve got to listen to your friends!” 

“You’re not my f-friends! Y-you’re murderers! I can’t trust you!” Puna erupted in sobs. 

Are the teachers watching this? Help us! I don’t think this should happen! 

She wanted more than anything to help Puna but she didn’t know what to do.

“Puna, listen to me. Nobody killed anybody. We would never betray you. Please calm down.” Lulana said, kneeling next to a hysteric Puna. 

And something changed in her. It wasn’t adrenaline and it wasn’t excitement; it was more, and less at the same time. Her movements weren’t hers anymore; they belonged to something else entirely. 

She grabbed Puna’s hand, then Warrene’s, then Mwo’s, until she had grabbed all of them between her two hands, sometimes holding nothing more than a finger. 

And then she jumped. 

Not just into the air, but forward as well. 

She was flying, she was soaring; she had burst through the roof of the building, somehow, and was now high up into the air of the course. When she glanced down, she could see it all from an angle up high. They were ahead of the other team, who were still trying to swim. 

We can win. 

The end of the course was just in sight. She made a landing on the platform at the end of it, panting. Then she saw it. A graceful and lean white tiger, with bright blue eyes like her’s.

Her friends were looking at her strangely. She blushed, hoping it was mostly normal to do something like that. Maybe I pressed some sort of button that did that? But how does that explain the tiger? 

“Congratulations, Team 1!” Their teacher walked over, shaking their hands. “Team 2, you can come out!” 

 

The other team walked out of the course, looking defeated. 

Did the teachers see what happened? Maybe they didn’t. Or maybe it was normal, after all. 

She looked for the tiger, but it had disappeared. Maybe it was never there. Maybe it was just in my head. When she looked at Puna, she was no longer crying, but she looked rather worried. 

“Thank you, Ms. Abertura. If you’ll excuse us, we’re going to go clean up.” 

As Lulana looked at her teammates, she realized they all looked worried. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked. 

“Come with us,” Puna murmured, leading her to the bathroom. 

What’s happening to me? And why are my friends so worried? DO they know what happened? I hope they can explain it. 

As they walked to the bathroom in silence, Lulana couldn’t help but feel that something was terribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a roleplay turned story that I do with my school friends. please comment your suggestions and leave kudos!


End file.
